1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical power measuring apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 schematically shows an example of a measurement screen of an optical power measuring apparatus according to the prior art. In this measurement screen, the latest measurement value successively moves from a left end to a right end of the screen with the lapse of time and is displayed. When the latest measurement value reaches the right end, the latest measurement value is again displayed at the left end and moves towards the right end. Such a measurement screen is used for adjusting an optical axis of each optical device constituting an optical system, for example. To adjust the optical axis of the optical device, an operator minutely moves the position of the optical device while measuring transmitted light of the optical device by use of an optical power measuring apparatus and decides the position of the optical device so that the intensity of transmitted light becomes maximal. During this optical axis adjustment, the operator adjusts the position of the optical device while tracing with eye the latest measurement value successively moving as described above. Incidentally, the applicant of the invention does not know any reference describing such an optical power measuring apparatus.